The Summer Dream
by NariaTheDemon
Summary: Natsuki has been expiremented in a lab for as long as she could remember. One day was different, she broke out. But before that happened, she was able to talk to her brother via message system. After she broke out, she travelled around with a certain dark wizard. One day, Zeref left him, but what happens when Natsuki meets her brother again?


**Guys save me I forgot everything about Fairy Tail ;-;.**

* * *

My name is Natsuki. I like my name, it means 'summer hope', which is pretty ironic considering I was born in the summer. I had most of my memory wiped clean though, by a strange group of scientists. Oh yeah, and I'm now a machine, but I look human enough. All I remember, is that I have an older brother. And that I'm a wizard.

The wizard part isn't that surprising, actually. Wizards live all over this strange world. Machines usually don't have those powers. My nickname was given to me, because of my fire power, and that I could eat flames to replenish my health and energy. But I had given up on the labs, more like I'd broken out.

The scientists gave me one useful thing before I broke out. A machine with a speaker and a receiver, that I could use to talk to my brother. We've already had plenty of conversations. I've learned that his name was Natsu, and his companions names were Lucy, Happy, and Gray. He's told me that Happy, who was a flying cat(which I didn't believe at first),was generally happy, as his name suggests. Lucy was a blonde who was a celestial spirit wizard. Gray was an Ice-Make wizard, which was the polar opposite of me. He wasn't the only one with companions, though. I met this guy who calls himself 'Zeref'. I'm proud to say that he's opened up to me a little. But one day, he disappeared, without any trace. It's been lonely…

* * *

I chewed hungrily on some bread. Human food tastes so good.

"Hello there!" I looked up. A blonde girl was staring at me. I took a mental note of her physical appearance. She had brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She had a pink mark on the back of her right hand, which I recognized as a guild mark, and a belt that held up her skirt, and some keys on the side of her belt with a scary-looking whip.

"Yes?" I said cautiously, scared of the trouble I might get into. Zeref always warned me about strangers.

"Are you really that hungry? I could get you some food…" she offered politely. She looked nice enough...

"Yes please!" I said almost yelling with joy. We went to a nearby restaurant, where I tried to stop my hungry appetite from eating almost everything on the plate.

"So… what's your name? Mines Lucy." she asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Can I have your name?"

"You can call me Natsuki!"

"Wow… you're name is so similar to-"

"To who?" I asked. A man rushed into the restaurant, his hair the color of cherry blossoms. Behind him a blue flying cat came rushing in. Wait. A blue flying cat. Is this who I think it is? The pieces fit together. That's why the name Lucy felt so familiar.

"Are you...Natsu?" I asked, trying not to alarm him. I mean, I would be scared if a stranger knew all about me without me knowing anything about them, but Natsu didn't seem alarmed.

"Yes… that's me, who are you?" he asked. I could tell he's judging me. I gave him a wide grin, which seemed to freak Lucy out. Good.

"Aww...looks like you don't recognize my voice. I don't blame you for that, though," This turned out to be enough to switch on the lightbulb in his brain-if he had one.

"...so you're Natsuki"

"Um...yeah?" I answered, scared of him suddenly. He stared at me, and I did the same.

"So you guys know each other?" Lucy asked suddenly, noticing our tension. How are you supposed to react with meeting with someone you know, but don't know at the same time? Natsu answered for me.

"You could say that," That's wasn't far from the truth at all. Lucy didn't seem to want to go in depth.

"Let's go back to the guild hall, Natsuki, come with us," That was an order. They suddenly sounded much nicer on the message system.

-Timeskip-

* * *

"Wow! Is this your guild?" I asked excitedly looked at everything.

"Yeah," Lucy said proudly. Along the way we talked, and they seemed to be a nice group of people after all. I looked around wildly, it was AMAZING!

"Hi, if I may ask, who are you?" said an albino female nicely. Natsu casually put a hand on my head, and I glared at him.

"She's my younger sister,"

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed. No one else in the guild heard Natsu's statement except for the five of us(Mirajane, Natsu, me, Lucy, and Happy), since the guild was so loud.

"You're Natsu's sister? That's… nice to say the least," said the white haired woman.

"Look out!" Happy said. I turned around and saw a table flying in my direction. I muttered some words under my breath, and a plume of fire shot out and burned the table. Happy sweatdropped saying something along the line of, "You didn't have to burn it…" Something was different. There was silence. A male with dark blue hair looked at me.

"Who the heck are you?"


End file.
